


Show Me Everything

by Magiciseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: Martin goes looking for some personal relief, and Jon asks to stay and watch.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Show Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a gift exchange, and I must say I enjoyed the hell out of this one.   
> I hope y'all do too

"Are you sure this is alright?" Martin murmured as he settled back on the cushions. His fingers fiddled with the buttons on his pajamas as spots of color spread over his cheeks. 

"It's more than alright. I want this." Jon smiled reassuringly, but he was clearly nervous too. "I want to see you...." He was sitting in the corner of the room, his hands folded tightly in his lap, his eyes never leaving Martin's.

With a slow nod, Martin's fingers more confidently moved across his buttons, revealing more and more of his chest. He had to look away from Jon's intense gaze as he pushed the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the mattress. One of his nipples stood at attention, a straining red bud of nerves, and he twisted his fingers around the other, plucking at it until it was as hard as the other. He heard Jon gasp just slightly, breaking the silence, as he sucked his index finger into his mouth. His nipples weren't even that sensitive typically, but as he trailed his spit-soaked fingertip over them, his body shuddered, and he pressed his thighs together with a soft whine. Knowing Jon was watching him just made everything more intense. He bit down on his lip hard as his hands skirted lower, his fingers curling into the band of his briefs. He forced himself to look up at Jon again and found him gripping the arms of the chair, his eyes fixed on Martin's fingers. He felt a smile spread his lips as he pushed his pants down, feeling the fabric stick for just a moment to his wetness. It was impossible to tell if the moan that followed came from his lips or Jon's, or maybe both. 

He kicked the underwear aside, spreading his thighs apart, his hand covering his dripping core shyly. 

"I don't think I've ever been so wet in my life," he breathed. The sounds Jon made were unintelligible. His fingers stroked up along his lower lips before spreading them apart, allowing Jon to see all of him in a way that felt so vulnerable.

Keeping his pussy spread open, Martin slipped his middle finger through his folds, teasing his weeping hole before sinking inside with a gasped breath. He moved his finger in and out of himself slowly, savoring the wet  _ schlick  _ sound that filled the room. "Jon..." He moaned, lifting his hips up slightly into his own hand. He let his thighs fall even further apart as a second finger stretched him open that much more. 

He couldn't see Jon anymore over the rounded form of his stomach, but he could picture him, mouth slightly ajar, chest rising and falling just a bit too quickly, and he held that image in his mind as he thrust his fingers faster into his cunt. 

"G-good..." Jon's voice cracked as he spoke. "You're so perfect..."

Martin whimpered at the sound, his thumb pressing against his clit insistently. His other hand plucked and prodded at his nipples, while he ground his hips against his wrist.

"I'm gonna..." He sucked in a breath, curling his fingers to rub desperately against that most sensitive spot inside of himself, his abdomen clenching at the pressure that built up inside of him. "Jon!" He jerked up as he felt a hand on his thigh, massaging gently. 

"Is this o-"

Martin nodded quickly, whining. He was so close, his cunt squeezing tightly around his fingers. His breath hitched as he felt his pussy quivered erratically and then the wet puddle beneath him spread, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

"F-fuck, Jon," he found himself laughing breathlessly as he pulled his soaked fingers up his body, leaving a long trail of his cum before sucking them clean with a moan. "How have we never done this before..." He peeked up at Jon with one eye open. "Jon?"

His partner was leaning over his body, staring at him in awe, his jaw working slowly. "I love you, I love you so much," Jon whispered.

Martin smiled sleepily, his energy waning pretty quickly in his post-orgasmic glow. "I love you too..."


End file.
